TUAOA: A present for knucklehead
by TUAOA MORRISTOFOX
Summary: Naruto is down because it's Christmas, yet he has never gotten a gift before. until someone hears... One shot plus omake of TUAOA


**Small omake of TUAOA (ps Just a funny) (if don't want to read just scroll down till no more bold.)**

………………………………… **(Omake of the pack) **

**Ravercozy: Okay guys it's time for us to start the chorus so GET UP! **

**Kage Biju: ohh come on I hate singing… **

**Blame Truth: Fine… 'Boss runs us ragged' **

**Me: 'Wish I knew shadow clone…' okay boss…just let me get my hat 'stupid hat…' **

**Lalamaemonster: …(Sneaks off to the kitchen to get the cookies) heh heh heh…mine! **

**Adngo714: You know we can't carry a tune to save our life… (sighs) ohh well better this than having Morristofoxes little sister try to dress me in a tutu again (shutter) **

**Uzumakie: Sigh… ohh well good thing we got tivo… **

………………….............................................................………… **(Ten min later) (Out side)**

**Ravercozy: okay guys are you ready?**

**All: yes boss **

**Ravercozy: Okay then one, two, three **

**Me/Kage: Deck the halls with… **

**Lalamaemonster: mmm…mmm (cookies) **

**Uzumakie: Jingle bells, jingle bells… **

**Adngo714: trips on scarf…**

**Ravercozy: stop, stop what is wrong with you guys? Morristo, Kage can you even HIT a tune? Adngo come on man don't trip out here we got stuff to do. Uzumakie ummm…WRONG SONG! And what is your problem Lalamae?**

**Lalamaemonster: mmuthing… mmmbozz (tries to swallow) **

**Kage biju: Hey! Those are cookie crumbs! **

**Me: What! He took the cookies! **

**Uzumakie: Kick his ass! **

……………………........................................................………… **(chases after lalamae) **

**Ravercozy: … 'This is my workforce? …I'm screwed.' **

**Adngo714: mmu… gmm mmff pmmz trans (move get off please)**

…………………………...........................................……… (A present for knucklehead)

"Yawn" this is the sound of an 11 year old Naruto just waking up in his bed after a short nights sleep.

As he got out of bed he remembered and thought about his training the previous night…

………………………………............................................…… (Ninja art: Flashy back)

"_Okay now what to learn now" thought Naruto after completing an exercise known as "Tree Climbing." _

_Of course being Naruto he took it too far by trying to "spider walk" (__Hands and legs) __up the great wall to the left side (I.E where the 44__th__ training ground was…) _

…_Needless to say…he hurt a little, and yet he continued to try and try again until he could do so, which was tough with snow on the ground _

"_I wish I knew some jutsu" he thought before hearing his stomach growl loudly. _

_Slightly embarrassed by the sound he scratched the back of his head before stating _

"_Time for the food of the gods…Ichiraku Ramen here I come" and off he went. _

…………………………………………….......................................… _(Walking) _

After about ten minutes of walking, (And ignoring the stares of civilians) he came upon the little four booth stand, grinning like a sailor; walked in and sat down.

"Hey old man! One order of miso flavor Ramen right here!" called out the blond, earning a rolling pin in the head, (Courtesy of said "old man")

"How many times do I tell you Naruto stop with the "old man" thing, I'm 36"

Said the veteran noodle chef. Noticing the boy holding his head sporting a large sized lump he sighed "look I'm not that mad… I just don't like being called old…do you like being called Gaki?" (Brat) to which Naruto frowned a bit "No…sorry teuchi-san"

He stated almost robotically.

"ahhhh I'm getting to be too nice…first bowls on the house what do say?" said a smiling teuchi watching the blonds face light up. "Yahoo! Thanks old m… I mean teuchi-san" said Naruto as the chef laughed a bit.

'Knowing him I'll be back to "old man" tomorrow' the man then sighed again before tossing a batch of noodles into the water.

While he waited for the noodles to cook Naruto noticed that Teuchis' daughter had come in though the back "Sup Ayame-nii" called out the noodle muncher while waving

"Hi there Naruto, been training again I see" the girl said noticing the dirty clothes and hands.

"Of course, I gotta train if I'm going to be the next hokage!" he shouted while striking a pose. "Well don't hurt yourself ok?" she said causing him to nod before taking the bowl Teuchi handed him "You bet!"

As he sat there eating he noticed a small sign posted on the table saying ………………………………………–Closed tomorrow-

"Hey how come you guys close tomorrow" he asked putting down the drained bowl.

"Well we can't stay open on Christmas" laughed the chef not noticing the boys face cloud up. "Ohh is that tomorrow?" asked Naruto causing Teuchi, Ayame, and a third person to gasp at the boy. "How could you forget that tomorrow was Christmas?" said Ayame still gaping at the boy "I mean it's like the biggest holiday all year"

"Well not for orphans…" whispered Naruto, yet was heard by the chef, Ayame, and the third person causing them to frown (or in one case, tear up)

"Ohh that's right…sorry Naruto" said Ayame patting the boy lightly "I know we open up on the 27th you should come back then so we can treat you some more as a present" said Teuchi putting away a pot and some eggs.

"Okay" said Naruto before setting down some coin and leaving the stand…not noticing a person was hiding behind a light post looking gloomy.

As soon as he was out of sight Ayame hit her father in the head with the same rolling pin as before. "Stupid father…who gives ramen as a Christmas present? Knowing how bad he has it he probably has never gotten a gift before" she said before hearing a gasp, she looked out of the restaurant yet no one was there. "I need to stop hearing things…" and so she went back inside as a small figure left into the night.

'Never? …why did I never notice…poor Naruto-kun…I remember getting some cinnamon rolls, and a plushy from him last year…'

……………………………………………..................……… _(Que flash back!) (Monkey pushes button) _

_It was the day before Christmas and all the kids at the academy were talking about what they thought Santa (Or there parents) would get them. _

"_Heh I'm getting some awesome video games I bet" said one. _

"_I bet I'll get some cute dresses" said another. _

_As they all talked a certain blond haired boy walked around with a box. _

'_Christmas is soon…I hope my friends like these…it took me most of the year to earn up enough to get them, but it was worth it, I mean that's what they say' the boy thought before coming over to his classmates. _

"_Hey guys" he called out "Got some presents for Christmas" he said before pulling out a stuffed deer, "this is yours Shikamaru" then he pulled out a book on "Flea prevental" "Here Kiba, I heard you get a dog soon and thought this would make a nice gift" _

"_Okay what's left…? Choji this is yours" he said pulling out a small cookbook and giving it to him _

"_Let's see…Ahh Sakura-chan, Ino here" he said pulling out both a pink and a bright yellow small makeup kit and putting them in there hands. "and as for Sasuke" he said before pulling out blue book and handing it over "It's called running away from fan girls made simple" he whispered causing Sasuke's' eyes to open widely before quickly flipping through the book like a madman. "And" he looked over at Hinata "There you are this is for you" he said handing her a box causing her to turn red "I hope you aren't allergic to them" and then he ran off, headed for the playground. _

'_Na-na-Naruto-kun got me a present…' she almost fainted at the thought but held herself up so she could see what it was. Carefully opening the box her eyes opened with glee, inside was six large, delicious looking cinnamon rolls, and a small plushy fox toy (Beany size) _

'_Na-na-Naruto-kun got me my favorite! And a cute little foxy toy!' she thought before grabbing onto the box tightly and fainting. _

…………………………………................................................…… _(It's over…) _

"I have to get him something…but what?" she mulled it over before deciding to run for the closest open store. 'I'll find you a nice present Naruto-kun don't you worry' and with that thought she ran off…

……………………………….......................................………… (Next day) (Yaayz)

We find Naruto waking up in his bed, which was old looking, just like the rest of the apartment.

"Yawn…Okay first things first Toilet first, Ramen cup second" he said as he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. After which he started up some water to boil before looking out his window, "look at all the happy people…with families" he said sadly before shaking his head to clear the thoughts "Better make sure know body plays with the power box like last time" shuttered the boy remembering how cold it was the previous year. So he opened the door to head for the box when he noticed a package on his door.

"What the…" turning it around he noticed it was labeled –To Naruto- "A bomb maybe?" he pondered before shaking his head "Only one way to find out" and so he opened the box and stared at the item inside.

A pair of goggles… "Is…this…for…me?" he said out loud before attaching them to his head "This is awesome!" he stated while doing his patented "Naruto dance"

............................................I wish I knew who left it…This is the best Christmas EVER!

* * *

Yo it's me :) no rant for this one shot (might make it a two parter)

the omake was listing the mods (me to) for TUAOA so... watch as we fullfil the bosses dream of... TAKING OVER FANFIC AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (quote) come to the dark side we have...MELON! (lalamae ate the cookies)

This takes place in A FAILURE TURNED HERO's story line (About two months before the start of the war)

.....................................................................Ja ne all TUAOA: MORRISTOFOX

p's if you want to see our site (Or possibly join) go to either my profile or - Ravercozy-s profile for link


End file.
